1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a method for attaching a protection film of a liquid crystal display module and the protection film of a liquid crystal display module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as compact device size, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel, a front bezel, and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel comprises two parallel glass substrate, liquid crystal interposed between the two parallel glass plates, and polarizers respectively attached to the two glass substrates. The front bezel covers over the liquid crystal display panel to fix the liquid crystal display panel to the backlight module. The backlight module provides a planar light source of homogeneous light illumination to the liquid crystal display panel.
Since the liquid crystal display panel is set at the topmost position of the liquid crystal display module, it can be easily scratched during transportation and warehouse stacking. Thus, currently, the liquid crystal display modules are provided with a protection film of liquid crystal display module attached thereto. The conventional way of attaching the protection film of liquid crystal display module is carried out by an operator who uses one hand to hold the protection film at a proper location on the liquid crystal display module and uses another hand to take a piece of adhesive tape from an adhesive tape dispenser and then applies the adhesive tape to fix the protection film to the liquid crystal display module. Such an attaching method suffers the following disadvantages:
(1) The operation is awkward to the operator for it is difficult to effect positional adjustment with one hand holding the liquid crystal display module protection film.
(2) It is time consuming to pick up a piece of adhesive tape from the adhesive tape dispenser and then applying the piece of adhesive tape to effect attaching.
(3) The adhesive tape and the adhesive tape dispenser increase the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display module.